Knightly Visitor
by Yaoi Goddess Kome
Summary: This is a short, sappy 5x13 I wrote. Shounen ai ^_^


You about to enter a world like nothing you've ever seen. Okay actually your just going to read another one of my sappy ficlets, but whatever.

**Disclaimer:** Although I don't want to admit it to myself (sigh)… I don't own Gundam Wing including Treize or Wufei. Are you happy now that you've stomped on a Goddess' dreams??? Falls to the ground crying hysterically

**Warnings:** /Pull yourself together/ sniff Ha humm. I also must warn you this fic is yaoi, which means one cute guy, falls in love with another cute guy and they live happily ever after. If you don't like the thought of two guys together: 1) You should be ashamed of yourself and 2) find the back button now, because I don't want nasty reviews from people who don't heed this warning.

Speaking of reviews, the nice/helpful ones warm my heart, so keep that in mind.

/Thoughts/ "Speech" You get the idea.

****

Knightly Visitor

By Yaoi Goddess Kome

/Dammit/ Wufei thought to himself. It had been a whole month since he had been able to get a peaceful night's sleep because every time the boy tried getting some rest, he ended up laying awake for hours thinking of one thing: Treize Krushrenada. /I could have beaten him. I was so close to killing him and then…I looked him in the eyes./

/Those beautiful, shimmering blue eyes. They weren't focussed on the battle. No, they were focused on you/.

/Shut up./

/You still think about him all the time, you even dream about him. Give it up, you're in love./

/But I can't be/.

/But you are./

Wufei sighed and stared at the ceiling "I do love him" he whispered to himself. /But why would he want me? I'm just a stubborn kid going after a God/.

/But if he didn't like you why did he let you go?/ was the last thing that entered Wufei's mind before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later that night while Wufei was snoring like a baby dragon1; a man opened the glass doors to Wufei's balcony, and stepped into his room closing the door behind him. /Treize, why did you come here? You're an OZ General. They'll kill you if they find you here./ but his thoughts soon diminished as he heard a little moan from the other side of the room.

He crept closer to the bed, his blue eyes sparkling in the darkness as they find Wufei's form curled up in the soft blankets of his bed, the moonlight surrounding him in it's eternal glow. Treize smiled at the sight of his dragon. /This is why I came./ he thought as he quietly pulled a chair up to the boy's bedside. /He looks so peaceful…so beautiful. But I must not touch for he is to precious. In this moment he is like an antique work of art in which one touch could ruin everything/

Treize sat for hours just watching the boy sleep, keeping his eyes content while resisting the strong urges of his hands. He felt like Wufei's protector, standing watch over his sleeping beauty and Treize loved every minute of it. He didn't exactly know how or when, but the boy had captured a special place in his heart, and it had drawn him to Wufei's side like a moth to a flame.

Wufei started to toss and turn in his sleep. /I better leave before he wakes up./ he thought and stood from the chair. He walked over to the balcony and began to slowly push the door open.

"Stop." Wufei mumbled

Treize froze at the sound of Wufei's voice. /What do I do now? I better just show myself and face the consequences./ he thought and turned around and stepped forward. "Dragon?"

"Don't go…I love you!" Wufei said and then turned on his side.

Treize was absolutely shocked. /He loves me!?!/

He didn't move for a few minutes, pondering what had just happened. Then he looked down at the boy and realized he was still sleeping. It hit Treize like a jab to the heart. /He wasn't talking to me. He was dreaming… probably about some girl./ Treize's eyes started to water a little. /It's time to go and never return for my dragon loves another./ he thought and walked back over to the door that was now half way open.

A strong breeze came in through doors and Wufei's body shivered. An eye popped open /Why it so damn cold in here./ He looked over to the door saw a shadow of a man standing there. He stayed calm and slowly reached for his sword that lay under his bed.

Treize finished opening the doors to the balcony and started to step out the door, when suddenly a loud voice shouted, "Stop right there."

Treize stopped and stood there frozen for a minute /He's defiantly awake this time!/

"Show yourself, coward!"

Seeing no way out of this he slowly turned around and said "It's me dragon."

Little did Treize know how his rich, deep voice sent shivers up Wufei's spine. /Is this was real or just another dream?/ Wufei thought as the sword slipped from his hand land lightly on the bed.

He regained his composure and more calmly asked, "What are your doing here?" while secretly pinching himself on the arm.

"I…well I um" /What do I tell him?/

Then it dawned on Wufei /If this isn't a dream, he probably wants to duel. That's the only reasonable explanation./

/Just tell him the truth./ Treize thought and turned to look Wufei in the eyes.

"If you're here to battle just say so?"

"No, that's not it" Treize said in a soft voice.

Now Wufei was really confused and a little curious "Then I'll ask you again, why are you here?"

Treize took a deep breath. "Well I don't know if your going to like what I have to say, but every word is the truth." He hung his head a little focusing his eyes on the ground. "Ever since are first battle, I'm afraid I…I've fallen in love with you." Wufei's jaw dropped in shock, but Treize concentrating to hard on his word to notice. "Tonight I couldn't sleep wondering if you were okay or if I'd ever see you again. So I found out where you were and I came to check on you."

Wufei just stood there silent, taking it all in. /Treize loves me! No it can't be./

Treize looked up into Wufei's confused eyes. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I shouldn't have come. Besides by the way you were talking in your sleep you must be in love with someone else." and with that Treize dashed out the door.

"What?" Wufei thought back to his dream. /It was bright sunny day and I was walking through the park. I look down and see I'm holding hands with someone. I look up to find it is Treize. He smiles down at me and we were about to kiss when the setting turns dark like a black hole and Treize slowly drifts away despite my pleas for him to come back./

Wufei suddenly woke himself up from his thoughts and saw Treize was gone. He ran out on to the balcony to look for him hoping he could catch him in time.

* * *

Treize took a look over the railing before he would start to climb down. "It was stupid of me to come here. I had one chance and I blew it."

Suddenly he felt himself being hugged form behind. "Don't say that" Wufei whispered into Treize's hear "You haven't blown anything yet."

Treize turned around2 and fell into Wufei's gaze. "But Whmmmm" Wufei pounced on him before he had time to finish his sentence, roughly pushing his lips against Treize's. Wufei's tongue also entered Treize's mouth that was wide open in shock.

Treize couldn't believe this was happening. /This has to be a dream/ he thought as he felt Wufei's tongue exploring his mouth. /Dream or not this is the happiest moment of my life./

Their tongues collided and danced with one another. Wufei moaned into Treize's mouth/ I want him so much, deep down I've always known since the day we first exchanged glances in battle./ Wufei thought as he wrapped his arms around the older man.

Treize hadn't been fast enough to ask why this beautiful dragon was in his arms, but he knew, he would never let Wufei go.

After the lack of oxygen had got to be too much they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

Wufei soon broke the silence. "Why? You ask." he said with a smirk "Because it's you I've been dreaming about since the first time we met, It's you I love."

Smiling, Treize leaned in so that there noses where touching. "Well you will never have to dream about me again because from now on I'll be there when you wake up."

"Promise?" Wufei said with a smile.

"With all my heart." Then he captured Wufei's mouth for another kiss, never breaking it as he scooped Wufei up in his arms walked back into the bedroom. The glass doors slowly drifting shut behind them.

The End.

Well this was short but sweet. Please review this fic. I really want to know what you think of this because when I first came up with the idea and started to write it out, I almost scrapped this fic, deeming it a "piece of shit". So was it worth salvaging? Yes that is the question of the day. To Guru, as much as I didn't want to admit it, you're right "mmm" seems to be turning into my trademark kiss, heehee. Okay I'm gonna stop rambling now, until next time may Yaoi be with you.


End file.
